


Insanity

by QuenchiestCactusJuice99



Series: Bijuu Poetry [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuenchiestCactusJuice99/pseuds/QuenchiestCactusJuice99
Summary: He is insanity, and does not careto hide ithis laughterechoes, sharp and shriekingas claws down a chalkboard





	Insanity

He is insanity, and does not care

to hide it

his laughter

echoes, sharp and shrieking

as nails down a chalkboard

and he loved

once

but that was

forever ago, and now

he simply

laughs, drunk on the moon

and his own madness

because it is easier

than caring

he lusts instead for blood

because that, at least, will never

betray him

the screams of

the dying, at least, are honest

and so red becomes

his favorite

color.

\- on Shukaku


End file.
